


telling myself run away, run away, run away, don't chase it

by wordsasweapons



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, I'm very sorry, Swan Mills Charming Family, Swan Mills Family, a small dose of, and, at the end, canon cs but briefly, jealous!Regina, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsasweapons/pseuds/wordsasweapons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Emma says suddenly, setting aside her now empty milkshake glass.</p><p>"Oh?" Regina replies, turning to face her. There's teasing in her voice. Emma chuckles and shakes her head before growing serious again.</p><p>"Killian asked about moving in the other day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	telling myself run away, run away, run away, don't chase it

**Author's Note:**

> for jan, (@dracaryse) you really only have yourself to blame for this.
> 
> p.s.  
> listen to fall in love - barcelona and try to tell me that song isn't extremely descriptive of regina in this fic. also cry about the lyrics in general with me.

Regina's eyes sweep across the diner, before landing on the blonde seated at her usual corner booth. She makes her way over, stopping at the table. "I'm still not entirely sure why I'm here," Regina murmurs.

 

"I asked you to be here," Emma replies, looking up from the menu in her hand. Regina rolls her eyes, because what a typically Emma response.

 

Emma pats the empty space beside her. "Come on, sit." Which, really, she could easily sit in the space opposite her. She removes her coat and hangs it over the empty booth before settling in next to Emma anyway.

 

"I'm thinking of splitting the chicken tenders and fries, what about you?" Regina leans in, peering at the menu before shrugging and Emma takes it as answer enough as the waitress approaches, placing her order.

 

Regina flicks her hair, turning to face Emma more fully.

 

"Why am I here?" She questions, meeting Emma's eyes. There's a quiet frustration there.

 

"Can't I just have lunch with my friend?"

 

Regina stays quiet for a moment, before nodding her agreement. "Of course."

 

The food arrives, along with a milkshake for Emma and a root beer for Regina. Emma hogs the chicken tenders while Regina picks at the fries and they slip into easy conversation about Henry, work and Emma's new apartment. She finally decided nearly a month ago, which was nearly six months after saving her from the Dark One's curse, that it was about time she had her own space. Regina had helped her pick it out, claiming she needed to make sure she picked a suitable place for Henry, before finally admitting of course she cared about Emma's comfort as well. Emma just smiled at her goofily before deciding to take it.

 

"So, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Emma says suddenly, setting aside her now empty milkshake glass.

 

"Oh?" Regina replies, turning to face her. There's teasing in her voice. Emma chuckles and shakes her head before growing serious again.

 

"Killian asked about moving in the other day."

 

That's the last thing Regina expects to come out of her mouth, and immediately straightens, pursing her lips.

 

"Don't you think it might be too soon?" It's Emma's turn to roll her eyes.

 

"It's been long enough. We spend most nights together, anyway."

 

Regina looks away for a moment, the napkin in her hand suddenly much more interesting. "Thank you for the image," Regina huffs.

 

Emma sighs, flopping against the back of the booth.

 

Taking a moment to collect herself, Regina turns to face Emma. "I'm sorry, I know it's not my place." She says. Despite how close they have become, this was never a topic they covered in their many conversations and it's shocking enough that Emma even brought it up.

 

Emma nods, sitting up straight again and reaching for Regina's root beer. Regina fights back the lump in her throat.

 

"I know he makes you happy," she says quietly, as she removes herself from Emma's side and stands, reaching for her coat. Emma freezes, before putting the glass down and rising.

 

"No, don't." Regina says, slipping the coat on. Emma frowns.

 

"I'll... talk to you later." And like that, she's gone.

 

~

 

It's hours later, Emma's lying on the couch, mindlessly flipping through the channels on the TV. Regina never did call, or text. Emma lets out a frustrated sigh, tossing the remote on the coffee table and grabbing her phone, opening her messages to Regina and sending a simple 'hi.' She sets the phone back on the table, getting up heading towards the kitchen before the beep of her phone stops her, certainly not expecting a reply so quickly. She takes quick steps and grabs the device, unlocking her phone.

 

"Hi." flashes up at her and it's exactly what she said but she can't help the smile because there's just something so much better about Regina Mills texting the word hi.

 

"Can I come over?" she types out quickly, hitting send.

 

"Of course, dear."

 

~

 

After putting on more presentable clothes and the quick drive over, she's standing at the front door.

 

Regina answers, Emma's eyes falling to her simple combination of a white t-shirt and long sleep pants. Pants she suddenly remembers she got her as a joke, teasing her that she and Henry think what she wears to bed is much too formal.

 

"Coming in?" Regina asks softly, shaking her from her thoughts. She nods and follows her inside, kicking her shoes off by the door.

 

"Would you like anything to drink?" Regina asks as they make their way to her study. Their go to place when Emma comes over.

 

"Just a glass of cider." Regina nods, making her way over to the drinks table as Emma plops down on the couch. A moment later Regina's handing her a glass and keeping one for herself, sitting at the other end of the couch, leg tucked under herself.

 

"So," Emma breathes, settling against the armrest.

 

Regina hums.

 

"Did Henry have a good day at school?" She hadn't seen him all day, certain he ran off with friends after school instead of coming to spend time with her before heading back to Regina's.

 

Regina nods. "He had a history test, didn't tell me how it went, just that it's completely ridiculous that he needs lessons on the history of my world, he's in this world therefore he should learn it's history. Can't say I disagree," she chuckles softly, taking a small sip from her glass.

 

Emma smiles fondly. "He should talk with the Mayor about making some changes."

 

"Don't go telling him that," Regina warns with a small smile.

 

Silence falls between them, but it isn't entirely uncomfortable. Maybe. They both finish off their drinks and Emma's slumped deeper in the couch, watching Regina.

 

She clears her throat, "About earlier," she asks cautiously, "What exactly happened?"

 

Regina sighs, "Emma."

 

"Please, tell me?" Regina gives her a pained look in response and Emma sits up, legs crossed.

 

"I can't."

 

"It's me, you can tell me anything." She offers, and Regina almost smiles. Instead she shakes her head, eyes refusing to meet Emma's. Emma just waits, watching her carefully.

 

"Have you given Hook an answer yet?" Regina asks. Emma frowns.

 

"Is that what this," she gestures at Regina, "is all about?" Emma asks, suddenly annoyed.

 

Regina lets out of a shaky, frustrated sigh. "I simply think it's a big decision you shouldn't just jump into."

 

"You're one to talk, need I remind you about Robin?" Emma snaps in reply, and Regina flinches at that.

 

Emma notices and immediately regrets it, reaching for Regina's hand, surprised when she doesn't yank it away from her.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"It's fine," Regina replies, and it isn't, it most definitely isn't.

 

"I'm the worst."

 

Regina shakes her head, "You don't think before you speak half the time, but that doesn't make you the worst." Regina's still not looking at her, though.

 

She untangles her legs, scooting closer to her and resting her chin against Regina's shoulder. "Can you please look at me," she says, just above a whisper. Regina swallows thickly before turning to face her, forcing Emma to remove her chin from her shoulder.

 

Emma smiles softly at her in silent apology and Regina suddenly can't do this anymore. Emma Swan can't smile at her like that and she can't be this close to her. So she leans back for a moment, before standing quickly, trying to get as far away from her as she can.

 

"Regina." There's alarm in her voice and Regina's pacing back and forth between her desk and the fireplace.

 

"You know I didn't mean what I said."

 

"This isn't about that!" Regina snaps, voice shaky, like she's about to cry and no, no, no, that can't happen.

 

"What the hell is going on?" Emma just barely yells, and Regina's thankful Henry isn't home and staying over at a friends house. "I swear to god, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were acting like a jealous teenager." Regina stops, and Emma eyes her funny and, oh.

 

Oh.

 

 _Oh_.

 

"Regina." Emma says seriously, not moving from her spot on the couch. Regina isn't budging either. There's a long moment of silence before Emma simply looks down and nods her head.

 

"I'll tell him no." Regina snaps her head so quickly to look at Emma she's worried for a moment her neck will hurt something fierce the next day.

 

The 'what?' barely makes it out of her mouth, and Emma's looking up at her immediately, face unreadable.

 

"I'll tell him no," she takes a deep breath, "I'll him that we need to talk, and I'll end it there."

 

"Emma, no..."

 

"Regina, just... shut up, please?" But she's smiling at her suddenly, that same goofy smile she gives Regina when she's teasing her, or thinks Regina's being particularly amusing and she doesn't know how any of this could possibly be considered that.

 

"You were jealous, I just..." she trails off for a moment, and the next she's laughing and Regina's looking at her like she's completely lost it. "I can't believe I never realized. I should have, after all this time I should have. I should have known," she's rambling and Regina feels uncomfortable, arm wrapping around herself.

 

"How long?" Emma asks suddenly and Regina shakes her head like she doesn't understand and Emma gives her a look.

 

"Oh god." She breathes and Regina wishes she were somewhere else or someone else because none of this can be happening, why is any of this happening.

 

"Come here." Regina doesn't move.

 

"Come here, or so help me god."

 

So Regina takes a deep breath, walking over to the couch and stopping in front of Emma. Emma looks up at her, then wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her towards her.

 

"Emma!" she hisses, finding herself adjusted against Emma. Her arms encircle her, keeping her close to the body behind her. Emma tucks her chin in the crook of her neck. Slowly Regina relaxes against her.

 

"I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize," Emma says after a long stretch of silence, the words more of a mumble.

 

"I forgive you." Regina says softly, hand coming to rest on top of Emma's as they clasp around her waist and she thinks they've never even hugged and here they are, cuddling on her goddamn couch. Emma buries her face in her neck in response and Regina closes her eyes as Emma's lips press against her skin. She wants to laugh, she wants to cry, she wants to scream.

 

Instead she drifts off to sleep, surrounded by Emma's heat.

 

~

 

It's been one week since what Regina has been referring to as The Couch Incident, happened. She hasn't heard from Emma, and she isn't all that surprised. She hasn't exactly tried to contact her either, so. There's that. She's sitting at the kitchen counter, nursing a cup of tea when the doorbell rings. She looks at the clock on the wall, not expecting Henry home from his study group for half an hour or so. She gets up anyway, making her way to the door and opening it. And there she is.

 

Emma Swan, giving her that signature goofy smile. She doesn't wait for Regina to say a word.

 

"I broke up with Hook," she says quickly. "Like, a few days ago, but I had to build up the courage to come here. Henry thought I was being ridiculous, which, I mean he's right I--"

 

"Please stop talking." Regina chokes out and Emma realizes she's crying, or laughing. Or both and she's taking a step closer to her, taking her hand and guiding her closer to her, fingers from her free hand tucking under her chin so she can look at her, thumb wiping tears away and Regina chokes out another laugh.

 

"You're such an idiot," she whispers and Emma chuckles in response and nods.

 

"True. But," she leans forward, pressing her forehead against Regina's, "I'm here now. That's all that matters."

 

Regina removes the hand in Emma's grasp, letting her arms come up and snake their way around Emma's waist, tugging her closer to her.

 

"That's sweet and all, dear," she sniffs, wishing she didn't look like a complete mess. Oh well. "but if you don't kiss me soon, I may actually have to hit you." Emma shakes with laughter because that's so Regina before capturing Regina's lips with hers, and Regina all but melts into it, into Emma and immediately never wants to kiss another person ever again.

 

"Gross," is mumbled somewhere behind them and Regina pulls back as she watches their son walk up the pathway, home early and giving them a funny look. He immediately walks past, through the open door and shouts "and congrats, by the way." and then he's gone up the stairs and they both look at each other before laughing.

 

Regina reaches up, tucking stray locks of hair behind Emma's ear and caressing her cheek softly. "Stay for dinner?"

 

Emma nods happily and Regina takes her hand, guiding them inside.

 

A few months later, Regina asks her to move in while they're tangled up in bed one night.

And it's totally not too soon, so, whatever. Shut up, mom.

Her father asks if the wedding is next and her mother nearly has a heart attack.

 

So, of course, that becomes a thing. Emma's already had her eyes set on a ring anyway, telling herself why wait when it's finally the right person, but she'll let them all have their fun for now.

**Author's Note:**

> it was nearly 6 in the morning by the time i finished this. blame the extremely strong cup of coffee that jolted me back after the first sip for this mess.


End file.
